The Cornfield Catfight: Reprise
by The White Dahlia
Summary: Set five years after Elphaba started Defying Gravity, Glinda and Elphaba meet after Dorothy's house killed Nessarose. A play that rewrites the classic Cornfield Catfight in the musical. Has elements from the book and the musical Wicked.


The Cornfield Catfight: Reprised

This is suppose to be read as if someone is directing five actors - two women (Glinda and Elphaba) and four men (Fiyero and three members of the Gale Force) - from the first row of the audience.

It is like a little teaser scene that is being performed to an audience who has no prior knowledge to the Musical, nor the book, _Wicked. _However, it goes deeper than the Cornfield Catfight did in the musical, because I would think that Elphaba and Glinda would have so much more to say to one another. Here's the result-- I hope you enjoy.

I, here forth, do no claim ownership of the characters or the following scene. All rights go to Maguire, the author of the book Wicked_, _the writers of the musical Wicked, the writers and actors of the movie The Wizard of Oz and L. F. Baum who wrote the original book The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

The scene is set five years after Elphaba went undergound (started Defying Gravity).

[_scene]_

_The sun is shining as bright as the Munchkins' smiles. Dorothy has just started down the yellow brick road-- sorrow filling her kind heart after the unprecedented "accident" surrounding the death of the Wicked Witch of the East. An old farm house looking as if a tornado has torn through it is on the left of the stage while the start of the Yellow Brick Road is on the right. In the middle, Glinda the Good is smiling radiantly and waving Dorothy a kind fair-well. Three Munchkinlanders surround the good witch-- the taller of which is crying tears of joy. The feeling of elation fills the room._

Glinda: [_exuberantly]_ That right, just follow that one yellow road to meet the Wizard! He'll be elated to see you! Good luck on your journey, young child!

Three Munchkins: [_in a happy sadness_] Goodbye, Dorothy the Brave!

_The three Munchkinlanders laugh gaily before humming a reprise of "The Wicked Witch is Dead." They circle the good witch once before they skip out of sight, the song still playing on their lips. Glinda smiles at the emotion but not the cause of the emotion._

Glinda: [_kindly] _Rest in peace, my friends; it's over.

_Glinda smiles and waves the remaining Munchkinlanders away from the sad scene with her wand. They bid her a quick goodbye before dashing away. Why stay near the grave of a ruler that you have wanted dead for many years? The Munchkins ran happily away from the good woman and towards their friends; celebrations had already started by the time Dorothy had first met Glinda the good about an hour ago. The best, however, were just beginning. _

_But a curious thing happened when the Munchkins left Glinda to her own devices: her beautiful smile fell into an uncharacteristic frown. Taking a quick turn around the start of the yellow brick road, to make sure she was the last on the scene, she sighs before pulling several flowers out of the ground._

_Everyone throughout the land of Oz would have assumed that The Good Witch of the North would be happy to see such wickedness parish. But Glinda felt a pain in her heart when she first heard the news. How could one be glad about having an old college friend pass away and then hear that the murderer was deemed a saint because of it? An old farm house with a terrified girl and her annoying dog inside killed her old college friend. Happy? The feeling in the good witch's heart was anything but elation. _

_Sure, Nessarose wasn't the _best_ nor _kindest_ ruler, but she had an eye for style. The flowers around the road of yellow brick were of Nessa's personal design, for example. How could citizens of such a beautiful state be happy that their ruler, who made it so beautiful in the first place, was dead? _

_The state of Munchkinland was gilded, to be sure-- a colossal state surrounded by the tidy road of Yellow Brick which was built only through the sacrifice of the countless number of forgotten men and women. The Munchkinlanders had few right to begin with, and when Nessa rose to the thrown, the last few rights the Munchkins had were lost slowly over the course of three years. But Glinda tried to push that away from her mind. As long as the next ruler kept the state of Munchkinland in such a beautiful condition, Glinda would be content; for Glinda, an eye for aesthetic design was next to Godliness. Surely the next ruler would be kind to his or her people, that was the expectation of any leader. Glinda didn't worry about any of this, though; it didn't matter to her. _

_Bowing next to the plot of land holding Nessa's last high heeled footprints in the sand, little glimmers of ruby sparkled in the sun. Glinda breathed a guilty sigh before placing the beautiful flowers near her friend Nessa's grave._

Glinda: [_a tear running down her cheek_] Oh, Nessa, Why?

_While Glinda wished a silent prayer to the Unnamed God in Nessa's name, Elphaba Thropp- The Wicked Witch of the West as her hunters so lovingly call her, and an older sister to the now deceased Nessarose - quietly steps through the cornfield near the opening of the Yellow Brick Road. Surely, now that Dorothy had gone on her merry way, everyone else would be too. There was a strong hope within the emerald skinned girl that she could somehow help revive her late sister. Her small smile is evidence of this. Her book of spells slapped against her thigh as she walked, but it went unnoticed. She was going to do good. Elphaba was determined._

_But since her head was so filled with hope for the future, Elphaba had no reason to believe that Glinda, of all people, would be bowing near her sister's grave. Shocked at the notion, she held down the scream that wanted to escape her emerald lips the moment she saw her. She watched in an angered fascination as Glinda sobbed for a fellow witch-- however wicked the dead witch was thought to be._

_Her anger towards the good witch, however, melted when she saw Glinda sincerely mourning for Nessarose. For a slight second, she felt a smile pass her lips-- the façade of Glinda the good was broken. This was the Glinda Elphaba knew, not the Glinda she presented herself to be. For a clock tick, she felt a renewal of soft feelings for the good witch that she had felt a long time ago when they were studying as Shiz University together. _

_But the moment didn't last. When she saw Glinda regain her straight and calm façade and rushed away from Nessa as fast as her wide skirt would allow, __all good feelings were lost. How long did Glinda the good mourn? Apparently for a very short time. Elphaba expected as much, even if the feelings were being pointed towards her own sister. _

_For not only had Glinda the "good" turned her back on the scene of the death, she had turned her back on Nessarose herself._

Elphaba: [_sarcasm dripping from her voice. Her voice is loud, a stark contrast to the calmness of the scene_] Well, isn't this _charming!_

_Glinda stumbled at the new voice. Using her wand to help her regain her balance, she turned towards the sound hurriedly to tell whomever the intruder was that she nearly died of a heart attack. The retort, however, melted on her pale lips when she saw Elphaba walking towards her. Fire burned in the Wicked Witch's hazel eyes._

Glinda: [_gripping her wand tightly with every step the emerald woman took, she spoke finally, s__lightly afraid_] Go away, Elphaba.

_Elphaba ignored the request and continued making her way towards the good witch. Glinda shook slightly as Elphaba walked towards her but completely lost her breath when her old college friend places her emerald hand on Glinda's pale shoulder; however, it wasn't for comfort. Elphaba pushes Glinda away from Nessa's grave and takes a good long look at the scene for the first time. _

_Forgetting about everyone else but her now deceased sister, she felt the first stings of remorse in her heart. Elphaba could feel Glinda's blue eyes on her and turned her back towards Glinda as Glinda had towards Nessa. Elphaba tried her best to hide the tears - the last thing she needed was for everyone to realize that mere water didn't melt her after all. The Witch hunters were already at her heels, she didn't need them to turn towards deadlier devices to get rid of her. But the drive to not cry was harder than Elphaba ever imagined as the reality of her sister's murder sunk into her._

_One could assume that seeing her younger sister dead would be a turning point for the remaining Wicked Witch; a sign from the Unnamed God himself that she should quit her current life and return to being on the side of the Wizard: The good side._

_But Elphaba couldn't do it; she wouldn't fall to her knees and beg for that life. However easy and pleasant of a life Glinda had, Elphaba refused to sacrifice her values to be well liked because she was with the Wizard. What was the value in pretending in life? The Wizard wasn't good. Animals were being used as scapegoats to all the problems in Oz. And now that all the rights to the Animals were gone, Elphaba and her sister were next. The Wizard of Oz had no powers of his own-- he hid behind Glinda and, his secretary, Madame Morrible. Elphaba would be a mere pawn if she went back, not a significant member of Oz's team. She didn't want that life, Glinda's life-- now that she knew the truth, her childhood daydreams of being one and one with the Wizard were never the same._

_So she left. She left Shiz, her studies, her family, and most heartbreakingly, her first best friend, behind for the cause. The cause of the Animals. And, yet, now look at her. Trying her best to do good, to fight for the few remaining rights the Animals had, she is branded a wicked creature because of her bad luck. Her - and her sister - are forever branded in the hearts of all the citizens of Oz. Elphaba felt the world on her back grow heavier._

_And now look at Nessa, dead - no, murdered - under a horribly plain farm house. Was Elphaba next?_

_Elphaba jumped slightly when someone touched her emerald shoulder. Ready to fight for her life if need be, she relaxed when she realized it was only Glinda._

Glinda: [_she gives the emerald woman's shoulder a slight squeeze; her ocean blue eyes are on the brink of overflowing with tears_] Oh, Elphie…

_Elphaba forgot her sadness before turning her energy towards Glinda. The hatred from before filled her verdant body. How could Glinda fall into this life? How could she just give up all the talent she had to be a puppet for the Wizard? She had such potential, such brains, such beauty! How could she forget herself for fame? Was Glinda truly that selfish?_

_Elphaba turned herself around on her heels, pushed Glinda away from her and scoffed. Every liking of Glinda melted away in Elphaba's mind when she remembered the good witch praising Nessa's death._

_Yes, thought Elphaba with a scowl, apparently Glinda_ could _be so horrifyingly selfish._

Elphaba: [_her voice strong despite her growing desire to cry and/or hit Glinda] _Oh, Glinda the _good!_ I am dreadfully sorry for disturbing your quiet little "mourning" period for your fellow Witch. But now that your five seconds of mourning is up, would you like to practice your "Like_, yay! The, like, Wicked Witch of the East is, like, dead!"_ speech on me?

Glinda: [_her anger returning to her_] Ex-_scuse_ me; didn't you just leave? In a cloud of nasty smelling green smoke, Miss Wicked Witch?

Elphaba: [_mockingly_] Well, Ex-_scuse me, _my sweet! [_sarcasm dripping in her voice_] We can't all come and go by bubble, Miss Glinda the "good."

_Glinda tightened her grip on her wand at her old college friend's infuriating voice. She rolled her eyes but, to Glinda's distress, it went unnoticed by the emerald woman._

_Elphaba had turned back towards Nessa's grave in an attempt to replenish calmness within her. It was hard, however when the image of Glinda smiling as she told the Munchkins that Nessarose would no longer be a tyrant danced in her head._

Elphaba: [_still with her back turned to Glinda. Her voice starts out soft but raises with anger with every passing word_] You knew her… you were friends with her back in college; you made her laugh in that pink and hyper way of yours… and yet now that you are considered to be on the side of "good" you banish the memory and therefore the rumor that you were once friend with someone... [_despite herself, she can't even fathom how Nessarose would be considered wicked to anyone. Elphaba couldn't speak the word "Wicked." Not when describing herself, nor her sister.] _With someone--

Glinda: [_angry_] Wicked? I'm sorry if this will destroy your memory of her, but she _did _become wicked, Elphaba.

Elphaba: [_turns back towards Glinda before smiling. Debating was always Elphaba's strong point_] Define wickedness, Miss Glinda Upland.

Glinda: [_trying to act as if she isn't afraid of the emerald girl, Glinda straightens her back, walks until she is centimeters away from Elphaba's emerald body before parting her pink lips. Realizing just then that she didn't know an answer that would satisfy her old college friend, she stutters her words, hoping an answer will come to her before embarrassment took over] _Wickedness... Elphie, Wickedness is... is when you do something to hurt those close to you.

_[Skips a beat]_

Elphaba: [_loses the adrenaline she gets when debating_] So I was never anything to you?

Glinda: [_her pale cheeks rush with blood and her sky blue eyes widen_] Oh, _Elphie!_ I don't know! The line between good and wicked isn't simply black and white!

Elphaba: [_slightly amused_] Or pink and green?

Glinda: [_doing her best to ignore Elphaba's comment_] What is considered good for some is wicked for others, I guess... [_she smiles, as if to try to soften the blow to her college friend]_ But, Elphie, Nessa wasn't doing good-- she repressed the Munchkins. If it wasn't for that girl in the hideodous blue and white dress, the Munchkins would eventually lose _everything! _It was just her time to--

Elphaba: Oh, I see! Dorothy is good while my sister and I are bad? The little goddess of yours killed my sister and then stole the very shoes that enabled my sister to walk on her own before she was cold in her grave! What have _I_ done to earn the title of "Wicked Witch" while _she_ is considered good?

Glinda: [_crosses her arms and clicks her tongue] _What about that Lion cub you set free back at Shiz?

Elphaba: [_her_ _face flusters in a way that would be considered a blush if she had pale skin_] Brrr? [_when Glinda mouths "duh," Elphaba regains her deep emerald color and gains her confidence back] _I did it for his own good.

Glinda: You _stole_ that Lion cub away from the very man that fed him! You placed the poor thing in the wild without food, water or a safe place to grow… Elphie, it probably _died_ of terror!

Elphaba: The Cub _probably _grew to be a great Lion. [_she stands tall before smiling regally]_ The very King of the Beasts, I bet!

Glinda: [_smirking_] Your Lion is most likely a lion by now.

Elphaba: [_rage fills her eyes_] Oh, like your such a good, precious thing. What about the Munchkin that confessed that he lost his heart to you at Shiz?

Glinda: [_blushing] _Biq?

Elphaba: [_as if Glinda answer proved everything_] _Boq, _my sweet! He was most ardently in love with you - however misdirected his love was - and yet you throw him away like a rusted bit of metal!

Glinda: You turned your back on the Wizard! [She _smiles when she finds that she caught Elphaba's complete attention_] the very man who didn't see you as a terror, who could have raised you up in the world to become an angel instead of the witch you've become... and what does Miss. Elphaba do, mhm? You defy him and--

Elphaba: [_her anger rising] _And you stay on the side of "goodness"-- looking all pretty in pink and waving that ridiculous plastic wand of yours around as if you can actually do anything!

Glinda: [_stomps her foot in a manner that would be called a temper tantrum if she was two decades younger] _I do more than just appear for appearances! [_Elphaba raises an eyebrow in amusement]_ I _help_ appease the citizens throughout the land of Oz! If I didn't care I wouldn't have rushed over when that poor girl dropped her house on--

Elphaba: On my poor sister!

Glinda: _[flustered]_ Well, who else could come help the Munchkins at this time of day? The Wizard? He has been trying to prevent an uprising and couldn't just take off time to--

Elphaba: [_throws her hands in the air] _Do you even know the meaning of the word _pawn_? [_Elphaba eyes Glinda incredulously] _Goodness, Miss Galinda! Your naiveté is terrifying!

_As Elphaba watches Glinda in slight disgust, Glinda can feel the tears starting to weld up in her eyes._

_Glinda, flashing back to the moment she first met the Wizard back in her early college days - she could still remember the very look of anger on Elphaba's hazel eyes at the Wizard's question five years ago - felt another sting deep within her heart. It was the second to last memory that she had with the emerald woman. The last moment she had with her first real friend._

_Meeting Elphaba's questioning eyes, Glinda dropped her gaze and took a few short steps back, as if to walk away from her memories. _

_No, Glinda the good told herself, she had a hand in her own destiny. Her destiny wasn't written before her time. She wouldn't have allowed it; she had more control over herself now, didn't she?_

_She turned back towards Elphaba, tears begging to leak past her ocean blue eyes. Elphaba simply rolls her hazel eyes._

Elphaba: I would think pretending to be someone you are not is more wicked than whatever rationale people are using against me these days.

_Rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes for a moment, Elphaba offers the edge of her cape for Glinda to wipe away her tears. It was an act of kindness that any observer, ignorant of Elphaba's apparent "wickedness," would have awed at._

_Glinda, forgetting herself, took the offering and quickly wiped the appearance of sadness away from her usually bright features._

_Letting Glinda take her time to check herself, Elphaba turns once again towards Nessa's grave. _

Elphaba: [_with sudden curiosity_] What _are_ the odds of anything like this happening, anyway? [_she glances over her shoulder, inviting Glinda to respond._]

Glinda: [_crosses her arms; she answers dryly, knowing Elphaba would continue regardless of Glinda's input_] Well, how am I suppose to know?

Elphaba: [_smiles_] Just an innocent question. I wonder, though, what are the odds of having a house fall on you? I've never heard of such a thing in my life.

Glinda: You've been gone for five years this summer. How would _you_ know if this is a rarity in all of Oz?

Elphaba: [takes _the corner of her cape in her right emerald hand and dabs her eyes as if she was crying_] Aw, you missed me. [_her voice changes from mockingly sweet to strictly sarcastic_] How _good_ of you, my sweet.

_Glinda, being unable to refuse or admit that she had missed Elphaba, doesn't say a word._

Elphaba: [_ever determined, she didn't notice Glinda's pause_] By the by, however, I would think that Oz would be delightfully cyclone free. If the Wizard was brought over because of strong winds, I would think that- [_Her voice trails off as a thought suddenly occurs to her. Turning her hazel eyes back towards Glinda, who just eyed Elphaba incredulously at the uncharacteristic dropping of her sentence, Elphaba lifted her right hand to point towards Dorothy's house. Her voice is soft] _The Wizard did this... didn't he?

Glinda: [_believing that Elphaba just had the shock of her sister's death get to her_] Oh, Elphie! Just because your relationship with the Wizard is tarnished, do you really believe our Wizard would sink so low as to kill your sister as revenge?

Elphaba: [_laughs softly_] Oh, my sweet Galinda, you're right. [_Glinda arches her eyebrow at the mention of her old name. She eyes Elphaba questionably_] The Wizard doesn't have the power to do this! [_she snaps her emerald fingers when a thought comes to her_] Morrible, then, yes?

Glinda: [_raises her hands up in defense_] Stop accusing those who you have a personal offense against. You don't know any of this!

Elphaba: [_Ignores the good witch and lets her mind make sense of her sister's death in a new light; her eyes widen with excitement_] Oh, I understand now! The Wizard first got Morrible to bring this wretched little farm girl in her house via a cyclone. The cyclone crashes the girl's house on my sister-- killing one of the Wizard's two threats! My sister's death, the Wizard predicted, I bet, would then bring me from underground and up for capture! [She _giggles, delighted that she figured everything out_] Oh, my sweet Galinda, is this the part where the Witch hunters jump out of the cornfields and throw water at me? [_her playfulness suddenly leaves her. Anyone with keen eyes could now see the circles under Elphaba's tired hazel eyes. Throwing her hands up in the air, Elphaba sputters unintelligently_] What kind of rumor is _that?! _Water could melt me? What bored, ignorant soul would create such a thing? [_Glinda simply shrugs, unable to say anything to appease her friend; Elphaba, however, misses the gesture. The question was rhetorical] _I _swear_ if anyone even _dares _throwing water at me, I'm-- I'm-- [_she laughs tiredly before throwing her hands up in the air once more] _I'm faking my own death!

Glinda: [_turns towards Elphaba with wide curious eyes] _Fake your own--

Elphaba: [_philosophically] _Well, if people are going to call you wicked, you might as well benefit from it!

_Elphaba, smiling at the good witch's sudden attention, bends her knees, turns her tired eyes towards the sky before pointing her emerald fingers towards the sun dramatically. She then lets out a loud wail that would frighten the bravest soul. Glinda covers her poor heart with her pale hand at the sound._

Elphaba: Oh, I'm melting! [_Elphaba twists her body towards the floor in phony pain; she shrieks again to Glinda's horror_] Oh, I'm _melting! _[_Elphaba_ _stands up perfectly fine, turns to Glinda, smirks and asks with a straight face_] Do you think that was dramatic enough for my exit? [_her voice turns sarcastic while she walks to the other side of Glinda_] I would like it to be as believable and dramatic as possible to give everyone the pleasure of thinking I'm truly dead.

_Elphaba thinks for a second more before dropping to the floor once more, every bit of her energy driving her performance. She twists her right hand while pointing towards the sky angrily, her chin bowed towards her chest, her left hand covering her heart; she wails louder._

Elphaba: What a world, what a world! Who knew such a good creature like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness! _Ohhh!_

_Elphaba, to Glinda's horror, twists and turns until she is completely on the ground. Wails of horror pass through the emerald woman's lips as she pulls herself into a tight ball as she sinks in size. A small circle of green light surrounds Elphaba then, making it look as if green smoke is being emitted from the Wicked Witch's body. The smoke raises towards the sun, dancing in the wind, as if steam. Elphaba stills her breathing as much as she can manage to mimic death as much as possible__._

_Elphaba's special effects change the good witch's opinion of the performance from horror to humor. The good witch laughs softly at the notion that anyone could believe that Elphaba had really died._

Glinda: [_After watching her "dead" friend for a few seconds, and realizing she wasn't coming back to life any time soon, she snorts_] Are you quite through, yet?

Elphaba: [_Jumps up in a perfect condition and turns towards Glinda accusingly] _Well, my sweet, I have to put on a show! I'm the remaining Wicked Witch in all the land of Oz! I can't just die without some sort of a dramatic exit, now can I? [_She waits for Glinda to answer, to which she doesn't. Elphaba continues with a wicked smile] _Nobody would believe I was really dead if I just went [_she turns away from Glinda, puts her hands up, as if she was readying for an attack, and saids the following half-heartedly_] _"Oh, no_! _Not water! Ah!" _and fell over dead! [_Elphaba rolls her eyes and turns back towards Glinda_] The more dramatic and theatrical, the better for everybody!

Glinda: [_Rolling her eyes] _Oh, Elphie-- _Really! _Is that what you have become? Miss. Elphaba Thropp: star student of Shiz University? What a suspicious, and _wicked_ creature you have become!

Elphaba [_laughs tiredly] _So you think cyclones just appear, out of the _blue?!_

Glinda: [_without flinching_] Yes. [_Elphaba gives her a hard look; Glinda takes a moment to rethink her answer so her old friend would stop giving her that look. She smiles weakly after a few seconds of quiet pondering_] Um... well...

_Elphaba, in pure amusement, crosses her arms over her small chest, cracks a smile at the sight of Glinda the good thinking and waits patiently for the answer. Glinda turned towards the emerald girl and gave an exasperated look._

Elphaba: [_smiles wider_] No really! [_She lifts her arms up towards the sky, leans forward and laughs softly_] Do tell me, Miss Glinda, how you would explain this [_She points towards Nessa's grave but doesn't let her eyes follow] _to someone who hasn't heard the news yet? [she _uncrosses her arms only to cup her left hand around her left emerald ear, as if it would help her hear Glinda's explanation all the better. She waits patiently._] I would dearly love to hear it.

Glinda: [_softly_ _at first, as if she didn't want to hurt the verdant girl's feelings_. _In Glinda's innocent way, she answers:]_ It's a bizarre and unfortunate twister of fate?

_At the sound of Glinda's comment, Elphaba loses her playfulness. Her emerald lips part in a scowl, her arms drop to her sides, and her hands curl into tight fists. The color of her skin around the knuckles of her hands are almost a pale peach color._

Elphaba: [_exploding] _Ex-_scuse _me? [_she walks up until she is face to face with Glinda. The blond gulps rightfully] _Want to run that by me again?

Glinda: [_takes a few steps away from Elphaba before mirroring the emerald woman's scowl] _Well, _how_ am I suppose to know? I don't know how---

Elphaba: Of course you don't! Ignorance is bliss, I suppose, Miss Galinda Upland. Mhm? That is _such_ a wonderful philosophy you have, my sweet. Is that how _you_ spend your life? Smiling and pretending for the Wizard's sake?

Glinda: Well at least I'm doing something worthwhile! [_Elphaba snorts in the background]_ Raising people's spirits through hard times _is_ worthwhile, Elphaba. What have you done lately, but ride around on that filthy old thing [_she points towards Elphaba's broomstick]_ and scare the sweet Oz out of everyone and their little dogs, too? [_Elphaba simply rolls her eyes before taking a look at Nessa's grave once more. Glinda continues strong] _What have you done but mope and scare and _steal_ from those around you?

Elphaba: [_jerks her eyes towards the good witch and watches her incredulously] __Steal!? [Glinda keeps her lips straight despite her growing desire to smirk. __Elphaba gives the good witch a hard look] _Steal what from _whom?_

Glinda: Do you deny that you stole Fiyero from me, or not?

Elphaba: [_she loses her confusion before straightening her spine. she smirks] _It's not called stealing if he was never yours to begin with, Glinda.

Glinda: [_she visibly breaks at the words] _He didn't belong to you, you know! What did you do to make him lose his mind like that? We were two weeks away from being husband and wife and you swoop down on that filthy broomstick of yours and-

Elphaba: [_looks as if she was hit] _Now you wait, Miss Galinda. I know it's hard to for that painfully pink head of yours to comprehend this, so I'll say it slow. I know this isn't how stories go, okay? The prince should marry the beautiful princess and have blond haired, blue eyed babies and live happily ever after-- [_she rolls her eyes, as if completely annoyed by the mere idea of a happily ever after story. She makes a disgusted face before rolling her wrist in a circular motion as she speaks the following:]_ et cetera, et cetera... blah, blah, blah... [_she wipes her hand over her eyes, as if in an attempt to wipe away her growing headache; she faces Glinda again, but speaks softer now] _But, Miss Galinda, this isn't a fairytale! This isn't a children's book we are living in; this is life. Bad people will get away, good people will die before their time and many of us will favor ignorant bliss over our harsh reality! You fall into the latter, Galinda. He never _belonged_ to you... he never loved you. But I love him and he loves me and, if you really cared about goodness, you would know that love, any true love, is--

[_Glinda smacks Elphaba hard across her left emerald cheek-- shattering the calmness between the two witches indefinitely._

_Elphaba places her hand over her hurt cheek before taking a step back to view Glinda in a new light. Elphaba smiles at the pain. Glinda the good, inflicting pain? At the mere thought, Elphaba threw her head back and let out what anyone within earshot would consider their platonic perception of a wicked cackle. Glinda shivered at the sound._

_Elphaba, still slightly shocked at her college friend's actions, giggled to herself before turning back towards the good witch._

Elphaba: Oh, Miss Glinda the _good! _[_It was more of a personal question of Glinda's goodness than a statement, but Glinda didn't let that bother her_.] Do you feel better now?

Glinda: [_giggles behind her hand and has trouble recovering herself after such excitement]_ Yes, [_she said sweetly_] I _do!_

Elphaba: [_smiles happily_] Well, good... [_they share a laugh and when the moment of hilarity has passed, Elphaba smacks Glinda back tenfold_] so do I!

_All the playfulness between the two is over. Glinda tries to hit Elphaba again but fails. Elphaba pushes her old Shiz friend away from her with the "filthy" old broomstick of hers. They exchange catcalls (Elphaba made a crack on the symbolic meaning behind the brown smudges on Glinda's pink dress; Glinda called out her prediction that Fiyero will soon recover his senses and leave the artichoke behind in horror) while fighting for dominance over the other. Moving in a circle, making sarcastic remarks (Elphaba) to counter every retort of innocence (Glinda), no harm was exchanged except the emotional. _

_When Elphaba had finally managed to hit away Glinda's wand, the good witch, despite herself, let out a loud wail before using anything near her to push Elphaba away from her. Elphaba, not believing that anyone near would dare step near her and all her wickedness, didn't let the wail register. Glinda, who was embarrassed that she let the sound pass her lips, pushed Elphaba's broomstick out of the emerald woman's hands in retaliation. Elphaba cackled wickedly at the notion-- the broomstick's only power was flight, nothing else! Elphaba didn't even flinch before turning her attention towards Glinda once more. _

_They fought for a moment more until three men of the Gale Force ran onto the scene via the yellow brick road. One captured Glinda, who, being so surprised at the gesture of someone pulling her away from the emerald woman, let out another squeal. The remaining two guards caught Elphaba._

Glinda: [_struggling to get back in the direction of Elphaba_] Let me go! I almost had her!

Elphaba: [_snorts_] HA!

The guard who held Elphaba's left side: we came as soon as you yelled, miss.

Elphaba: [_her eyes wide with the feeling of betrayal_] Me? I'm _too_ suspicious, Miss Glinda?

Glinda: [_panicking that she would be misunderstood_] _No!_ Elphie, I would never do-

_Suddenly, Fiyero runs in from the yellow brick road and stops all conservation. Lifting his gun so that it was level to the ground, he circled the room, pointing the gun at everyone at the scene. He stops at Elphaba._

_The guards, thinking that Fiyero is helping them once more, is relieved at the notion._

The guard who held Elphaba's right: Thank you, Fiyero, for coming back to the side of the Wizard, and helping us capture the Wicked Witch of the--

Fiyero: [_with sudden fire in his eyes_, _he turns his gun on the talking guard; the guard gulps, rightfully.]_ Let green girl go!

Elphaba: [_Rather indignantly] _Green girl?!

_The two guards holding Elphaba exchange a look. _

Fiyero: [_takes a step forward, and positions himself to give the impression that he would truly shoot if need be_] I said: Let. Her. Go!

_They do. Elphaba runs to Fiyero's side quickly, even though she knew no one would actually shoot her. If she had the time, and the mind, she would have pointed out that she didn't want to be reminded of her green skin-- but she didn't have the pleasure of mentioning it. Seeing the guard holding Glinda bark orders at the other two guards, Fiyero walked behind Elphaba, guarding her as best he could, before telling the following forcibly._

Fiyero: Go, Elphaba.

_The orders being barked ceased. Nearly everyone watches the uncommon couple with curiosity. Glinda, however, scowls at the scene. Fiyero skips a beat to reposition himself so that his gun pointed directly at Glinda. Her blue eyes widened. Fiyero, as discretely as he could, mouthed that he would never shoot her. The guards, however, didn't get to see the exchange. They went on alert-- the two that held Elphaba drew guns, the other a rope. Elphaba simply watched Glinda silently. The good witch couldn't break the emerald woman's gaze._

Fiyero: [_Towards the guards] _Stay back or I'll shoot! [_looks behind his shoulder to meet Elphaba's eyes_] Fly, Elphaba, _FLY!_

Elphaba: [_Turning her hazel eyes back towards Fiyero's green ones] _Not without you and-

Fiyero: [_he fights the need to argue with her_] Just do it!

Glinda: [_pushes away the guard holding her, reaches down and throws Elphaba her broomstick_] We'll be okay.

_Elphaba leaves after blowing a kiss-- to whom it was for, Glinda didn't know. All she knew was that Elphaba was safe. And, because of that one fact, she smiled._

_Fiyero, however, didn't have the pleasure of that. Visibly preparing himself to fight the three guards himself, he laughed nervously when he realized that he was, unfortunately, outnumbered. He drops his gun, defeated. The two guards who held Elphaba run and hold Fiyero from behind. Fiyero falls to his knees while the remaining guard held back Glinda._

The guard with the rope: In the name of the Wizard! For letting Oz's greatest enemy out of sight, out of reach! What is the meaning of this?

_Glinda, in a sudden epiphany, realizes it is too late for her to rescue Fiyero. Unable to do anything but watch as Fiyero is tied with his arms perpendicularly to his body in a shape of a cross, she realizes, just then, that Elphaba and Fiyero truly do love each other. Fiyero risked his life, and most importantly to Glinda, his reputation, to save the emerald skinned girl. She realized that what Fiyero felt was deeper than anything that was felt between Fiyero and Glinda's relationship, Glinda lets out a small sob at the notion. _

_While Glinda realizes her chance with Fiyero has forever passed, the two guards holding Fiyero have tied the old Captain of the Gale Force's hands behind his back. Only one guard was needed to hold up Fiyero's body now. The free guard went to pull a crying Glinda from the scene and pulls her towards the left of the stage. The guard holding Fiyero pulls Fiyero towards the right of the scene slowly. _

The free guard: Tie him up on that pole out there [_he points towards the cornfields with a smile]_ let him be a guide for the _real _witch hunters. Let his beaten frame be a reminder of us all! [_He lifts his head, as if in glory.] _In the name of Wizard!

_At the mention of Fiyero being beaten, Glinda lets out a wail in hopes that Elphaba will return to save him from a horrible death._

_While Glinda the good is pulled to the left of the scene wailing and sobbing her broken heart out, Fiyero is pulled out into the cornfields on the right of the stage, hung on a pole in a shape of a cross and left for the dead. The entire scene darkens into dusk._

_[skips a few beats]_

_A single light follows a running Elphaba from the right of the night scene to the left. Wailing for Fiyero, thinking him badly beaten, or worse, dead, she drops to the floor, flings her cape behind her, throws her hat away from her and opens her book of spells quickly. She has a feeling that time in running out for her beloved Fiyero._

_Finding the page she wanted, she jumps up to her feet with the book in her left hand. Her eyes read the page intently._

Elphaba: Eleka nahmen nahmen, Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen.

_Holding the book close to her heart, Elphaba's voice, with every passing word, rises and rises due to her raising desperation. Her eyes face the crowd, desperation is clearly read in her eyes. This had to work-- it just had to. Fiyero had to live. If he didn't... well, she didn't want to think about it._

Elphaba: Eleka nahmen nahmen, Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen.

_Pointing her emerald fingers as if accusatively up towards the night sky as she nearly wailed the last word of the chant at the stars, nothing immediately happened. The scene is so quiet, a Munchkin with horrible hearing could hear Elphaba's rapid heart race. Elphaba freezes in her spot._

_Suddenly, a lightning flashes off at the right of the stage and the scene of where Fiyero was hanging in the cornfield is illuminated. The figure at first glance resembled a sort of cross-- unmoving and completely non threatening. _

_Then, after a moment, the figure clumsily slid down from the poles only to fall to the ground. Another figure then appears- a girl with a white and blue checkered dress- and helps the first figure - a newly constructed scarecrow - up from the ground. _

_Elphaba lets her arms fall to her side, thinking she had failed Fiyero after all._

_The person in question, however, is perfectly alive. __Seconds after the girl helped the scarecrow stand, music fills the scene. The music score of the scarecrow's "If I Only Had A Brain" from the movie _The Wizard of Oz _plays lightly in the background as the two figures skip towards the right of the stage-- the figures disappear from sight._

_Elphaba, thinking that maybe, just maybe, Glinda was right and that all the times that she had tried to do good - for Nessarose to be able to walk for the first time in her short life; for Doctor Dillamond, Glinda and Elphaba's Goat Biology teacher back at Shiz, in his personal fight to gain first class citizen rights; and for Fiyero's life, respectively - were all in vain. _

Elphaba: [_in frustration, throws her book to the ground, turns her eyes towards the audience and stating angrily:] _Let all Oz be agreed! _[she cackled tiredly before raising and opening her arms towards the audience_] I am _Wicked_ through and through... [_she sighs deeply, and looks off in the distance at nothing and everything_] Oh, Fiyero... I failed you too.

_In a saddened wail, she slowly collapses to the floor, and takes a few seconds to catch her breath. _

_She couldn't have failed-- not again. __But she had. What was the point of trying to do good if you never suceeded? Was she actually wicked?_

Elphaba: [_softly, she quotes herself from earlier] _Well, if people call you wicked, you might as well benefit from it...

_Twisting __her lips in a permanent scowl, she grabs her books of spells off the floor, straightens herself and __runs off the stage to the left. She leaves one last wicked cackle behind her to fill the room._

_The lights darken completely to mimic a twilight glow._

[_end scene]_


End file.
